


Wallflower

by WhatsATerrarium



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Owen is a wallflower.['Wallflower' from We Are The Tigers, rewritten.]
Relationships: Owen Thompson | Agent Green & Ellie Wadsworth
Kudos: 7





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoorsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/gifts).



> This is entirely Theo's fault.

WADSWORTH:

Nobody remembers trainee Owen

He is harmless and shy and will never speak up

Cause he’s scared to be wrong

Green is a wallflower

He’s just like a little kid

He’ll get paralyzed with fear

As soon as the pressure’s on

But who had your back

When you had a heart attack

Cause everyone would start to laugh

And shoot down your dumb ideas

It was me who decided you could be

So much more than they could see

If I never saved you

What the hell could you have done?

You would be no one

So forgive me for doing what’s best for you

So forgive me for trying to

Make this easier I’ll always be on your team

You are nothing

You have nothing

Without me

GREEN:

Everyone remembers junior agent Wadsworth

Fighting her way to the top

Never caring who’s in her path

Cause she’ll never be wrong

Anything but wallflower

Equipped with enough wit and ambition

To take her all the way to the top

BOTH:

But who has your back

Every single time you crack?

When you don’t cut yourself slack

And you keep c-c-c-c-crashing?

GREEN:

See it’s me who’s beside you

Constantly

Making sure you don’t see

How much everyone is waiting for the day you come undone

BOTH:

You could be no one

So forgive me for doing what’s best for you

So forgive me for trying to make this easier

I’ll always be on your team

You are nothing

You have nothing

Without me

WADSWORTH:

Who had your back--

GREEN:

So forgive me--

WADSWORTH:

When you had a heart attack--

GREEN:   
For doing what’s best for you--

WADSWORTH:   
Cause everyone would start to laugh--

GREEN:

So forgive me for--

WADSWORTH:

And shut you down. It was me--

GREEN:

Trying to--

WADSWORTH:

Who decided you could--

GREEN:

Make this easier--

WADSWORTH:

Be so much more than they--

GREEN:

I'll always be on--

WADSWORTH:

Could see--

GREEN:

Your--

WADSWORTH:

If I never saved you--

GREEN:

Team

WADSWORTH:

What the hell--

GREEN:

You are--

WADSWORTH:

Could you have done?

GREEN:

Nothing, you have--

WADSWORTH:

You would be no one

GREEN:

Without me

BOTH:

You are nothing, you have nothing

You are nothing, you have nothing

You are nothing, you have nothing

You are nothing, you have nothing

Without me

WADSWORTH:

Owen is a wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
